Bikou
Bikou is a Monkey Youkai who is member of the Vali Team previously affiliated with the Khaos Brigade. He is a descendant of Sun Wukong and the current Monkey King. Appearance Bikou is mostly seen in his human form as a young man with short light-colored hair (Black in anime). He is dressed in ancient Chinese armor that was used during the Three Kingdoms period. Personality He has a flippant and playful personality who likes to joke around with no elegance and is obsessed with battles just like Vali Lucifer. He also appears to laugh in a vulgar way like Kuroka does (according to Fenrir). History As a member of Sun Wukong's clan, Bikou comes from the Mountain of Flowers and Fruit like his ancestors. He was given the title of the Monkey King at some point before the series but decided to leave the mountain and join the Khaos Brigade, becoming a member of the Vali Team. Plot Birth of the Breast Dragon Emperor He appears in Volume 4 calling Vali to retreat. He reappears in Volume 5 with Kuroka and tries to convince her to retreat but ended up fighting Tannin before the arrival of Arthur Pendragon. In Volume 6, he and Vali appeared in front of Issei who had just finished his contract with one of his clients; with Vali warning him of Diodora Astaroth. He later reappears with Vali and Arthur to witness Issei's Juggernaut Drive and the Great Red, saving Asia from the Dimensional Gap. Before retreating, he coined both nicknames to both Issei and Rias, calling them the "Oppai Dragon" and "Switch Princess". The Heroic Oppai Dragon Bikou reappears in Volume 7, alongside the entire Vali Team (except for Le Fay Pendragon and Gogmagog) in a temporary alliance with the Gremory Team to battle Loki and Fenrir. He was also shocked and scared when he heard that his ancestor, Sun Wukong, was currently looking for him, saying that he is a total monster despite his age. In the beginning of Volume 12, Bikou and the rest of the Vali Team were hiding in the Gremory Palace in order for Vali to be healed by Sun Wukong. Later, he and the rest of the Vali Team, except for their leader, Vali, attacked the Grim Reapers at Hades' palace in the Realm of the Dead. The Legend of Oppai Dragon and his Lively Companions In Volume 15, Bikou appears alongside Vali, Arthur and Fenrir in Romania, meeting up with Azazel who was in Romania as well to discuss about the re-emergence of the Evil Dragons, the Vampires, the Holy Grail and Euclid Lucifuge. In Volume 16, Bikou, along with Arthur and Fenrir, battled with the possessor of the Longinus, Incinerate Anthem, and the magicians from Hexennacht. He later participated in the meeting for the formation of D×D and reminded Sun Wukong not to push himself too much. In Volume 20, Bikou and other members of Vali Team were on a mission to find the location of the stolen city that Qlippoth are using as their base of operations. They sent Le Fay and Kuroka to inform the others who later joined the fight against Qlippoth. In Volume 21, a few days of the release of Trihexa, the Vali Team along with Tobio Ikuse and Lavinia Reni set off to the Northern Europe region to prepare for Qlippoth's attack where they battled the army of Evil Dragons and fake Scale Mails while Vali goes up against Aži Dahāka. When the war concluded, Azazel and the other Mythology leaders prepare to seal Trihexa along with themselves and he tells the entire team present to look after Vali while he's gone. In Volume 22, Bikou and the rest of the Vali Team goes fishing with the Occult Research Club and Issei's parents, with Bikou taunting Fenrir to dive into the sea while also slapping his head, which caused Fenrir to bite Bikou. Powers & Abilities Senjutsu and Youjutsu User: While not at his ancestor or Kuroka's level, Bikou has stated that he is trained on using both Senjutsu and Youjutsu. Transformation: Similar to his ancestor, Bikou has the ability to transform and is usually seen in his human form. Immense Strength: Bikou is shown to be on the level of an Ultimate-Class Devil. He was able to go toe-to-toe with Tannin, a former Dragon King and an Ultimate-Class Devil (although Tannin was holding back). Immense Durability: Bikou was able to withstand Tannin's flame with little injuries (Tannin, however, was also holding back at the time). Equipment Ruyi Jingu Bang (如意棒 Nyoi-bō): A Golden staff that can extend and retract in size and length, and is named after the same legendary staff his ancestor used. Jīndǒu Yún(筋斗雲 Kinto'un): Bikou can summon a golden cloud similar to his ancestor that he can ride on. Trivia *Bikou's height is 172 cm. (5 feet, 8 inches), as stated in an issue of Dragon Magazine. *Bikou's name means "Beautiful Monkey", in reference to his monkey-like appearance, also refers one of the nicknames of the original Sun Wukong, Měihóuwáng (美猴王, "handsome monkey king", Bi-kou-ou in Japanese) *In the novels, Bikou is sometimes called Bikou Sun Wukong, meaning "Bikou the Monkey King". References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Youkai Category:Khaos Brigade Category:Vali Team Category:DxD Category:Former Antagonist